


Unwanted truth

by a_dot_burr_ell



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dot_burr_ell/pseuds/a_dot_burr_ell
Summary: Post 3x18. Kara comes clean to Lena





	Unwanted truth

**Author's Note:**

> Short little angst here because these two hurt me

For the fifteenth time in the last hour, Lena checks on her tablet that the containment unit that housed Reign buried in the deepest level of LCorp was still operational. She had just been down there earlier in the day, always researching a way to free Sam of Reign’s hold, but she was still anxious; especially with the DEO agents Director J’onnz insisted guard Reign milling about her labs.

She saw one of the agents fidget in the security feed and Lena felt a stab of annoyance at the reminder that she was forced to cooperate with them just so that she would be _allowed_ to help her friend. The remainder of the agents were stoic, their faces illuminated in the sickly green light of the kryptonite emitter that she had set up to keep Reign subdued.

Kryptonite: the volatile substance that killed Kryptonians (as well as her reputation).

Lena sighed. The hero had taken the news that Lena could create kryptonite so personally. Did Supergirl honestly believe that she would do anything to try and hurt her? That Lena was simply bored one day and decided to try and replicate a deadly alien element for fun? She could still see the look on the hero’s face when she revealed that she knew how to create kryptonite—disgusted, mistrustful—like she was really seeing her for the first time; all the goodwill that had been built up between them in the last two years, gone in a matter of days.

The destruction of their friendly relationship went both ways, however. The fact that Supergirl would ask her boyfriend to spy on her was unconscionable.

And everyone thought that Supergirl could do no wrong, she thought bitterly. Even Kara had seemed surprised that Lena would be reproachful of the hero for her choice.

Her friend had seemed troubled, almost distressed by what Lena had told her. Kara had been uncharacteristically quiet after that, frowning into her ice cream, and barely adding to the conversation unless someone asked her a question directly. Lena wasn’t the only one who noticed, she’d seen Alex send questioning gazes Kara’s way during the entire afternoon. Before this whole debacle, she wouldn’t have any reservations about asking the older Danvers sister what was wrong with Kara but the confirmation that Alex was DEO had caused an undeniable rift between them.

There was a small inclination of what was wrong with Kara in the back of her mind but Lena pushed it away. There was still enough evidence pointing to the contrary that Lena could dismiss the similarities but there was still that niggling feeling that she was missing something major about her best friend. Still, after the revelation that Alex and Winn were DEO and that James was Guardian, Lena wasn’t in any hurry to delve deeper into her friend’s private life.

Lena heard the flutter of a cape and the sound of two booted feet hitting her balcony. She frowned, already dreading whatever it was the hero had come to tell her. Figuring she may as well get this over with, Lena strode out to the balcony. Supergirl was standing with her back to the office, giving Lena an eyeful of the fluttering red cape and her lightly wind tossed locks.

The sight of the red cape that had once caused butterflies in her stomach now summoned a wave of anger. “Supergirl, in the future I would appreciate a phone call rather than an impromptu visit.”

She was expecting the hero to return her obvious dismissal with a haughty retort, to turn and face her with the same distrust that she’d seen aimed her way so recently. Instead, Supergirl lowered her head and cleared her throat. “I’ll keep that in mind for the future, Ms. Luthor,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. “I promise not to take up too much of your time.”

Lena crossed her arms across her chest and waited for Supergirl to continue.

“I need to apologize to you. You were right about the kryptonite, and Sam and Reign.” She shook her head slowly, her hands braced against the railing.

“You already told me this—” Supergirl had said this already back when they delivered Sam to her lab, back when Lena thought things would still be okay.

“I know,” the hero said, talking over her. “But you deserve to hear it again. Plus, there are the other things.” Supergirl turned her head slightly towards her. “Like saying it made a difference that you kept your own secrets, and blaming you for having something that could hurt me. You were right, I was being hypocritical.”

Lena didn’t respond. If Supergirl thought this would make everything between them alright then she had another thing coming.

Supergirl met her gaze. “And there’s the fact that I asked James to break into your vault to check for more kryptonite.”

Lena froze. Had James told her?

“You were right. I did cross a line with that.”

No, those were the exact words she had used with Kara. Anger and betrayed washed over her again. Even her best friend ignored her privacy at the super’s whim. “Kara told you?”

Supergirl ignored the question. “I want you to know that I didn’t ask James just because you two were dating. I never meant to use your personal relationships against you. I can see now how that looks and I want you know that was never my intent. I asked James because of his relationship with me but I guess…I wasn’t thinking about you when I did it. I don’t know if that makes it better or worse. Either way, I’m sorry.”

Lena swallowed against the lump in her throat. She wasn’t sure if that made it better or worse, either. “While I appreciate the apology, Supergirl, this isn’t something that I can just get over.”

She nodded. “I know.” It surprised Lena how much pain was evident in those two words. “When we were in that in-between place you asked me a question.”

“Was that before or after you threw my last name in my face?”

Supergirl flinched. “Before.” She rubbed her face with her hands before continuing. “Rao, I’ve handled this whole thing so wrong. You asked me what my name was.”

Lena felt her pulse quicken at the realization of what was coming. “Supergirl, you don’t have to—” Supergirl pulled something from her boot, something that looked suspiciously like a familiar pair of glasses. Lena took a step back. “Whatever you’re about to say…please don’t.”

She closed her eyes. She didn’t want to know what was coming next, what she had already guessed. When Lena opened her eyes, Supergirl was wearing Kara’s glasses, one arm holding up her hair in a mock ponytail. There was no more guessing, no more denying—sitting in front of her was Kara Danvers.

“My name is Kara Zor-El, here on Earth I go by Kara Danvers, or Supergirl.”

Lena’s hand clenched on her upper arm and her nails dug into her skin. Even knowing it was coming, the information still hit her hard. Anger bubbled up in her chest and her jaw clenched, the taste of ash on her tongue. “Why now?” She was practically shouting.

“You said you can never trust me again and I’m not trying to change that.” Superg—Kara let her arm drop and her hair bounced back to the perfect loose curls that made Supergirl’s signature style. “But I need you to know that I still trust you, no matter what. You’ve earned it. And I know that if I there’s even the slightest hope of earning back your trust, then there can’t be any more lies.”

Lena shook her head, trying to banish the information from her brain. “I can’t—I can’t deal with this right now. I need to get back down to Sam.” She turned her back on the hero, throwing the door to the balcony open to escape, refusing to look behind her at what was sure to be the heart-stricken face of the woman that used to be her best-friend and hero.


End file.
